Love Bites
by Iia
Summary: Suigetsu does the one thing that will make Karin stop bothering him for good on the journey with her and Sasuke. [Suigetsu x Karin]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, or the characters from it.

**A/N:** Even though I posted this AFTER the other SuiKa fic, this was my first SuiKa fic. As you can see, it has no Juugo in it. I wrote it before Juugo was introduced, so that's why he's not there. This fic is dedicated to all of the members of the Suigetsu x Karin FC on NF. I love you guys!

Soooo...Enjoy!

* * *

**Love Bites**

------------

_Sluuurp!_

He felt himself automatically sigh, inhaling deeply as his throat filled with air after a long intake of water. It didn't take long to catch his breath, or rather he wasn't patient enough to wait, and the straw was caught between his lips once more, filling his dry mouth with the cool and crisp crystalline liquid.

Though his mouth was beginning to feel better, his skin still felt almost unbearably hot, and he couldn't help but feel immensely aware of the beads of sweat running down his brow, arms, legs, and even on his chest, making the clothing he wore stick uncomfortably to him. This feeling did not help the fact that every part of his body, especially his back and neck (the sword he had chosen to carry weeks back was the one he chose to thank), felt worn and on the verge of collapsing. He knew that the constant breaks meant he was far out of the shape he could and should be in, but with the hot weather came laziness, and the young man groaned as he let himself fall from sitting position to having his back flat on the dirt path. The dirt felt cool on his naked arms and neck, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but the chilled water sliding down his throat, and the cool dirt particles under him.

Everything in that instant felt good.

Suigetsu brooded over the term "instant", because that's all it was. It could, would, should have been a longer moment of pleasure, but unfortunately, Karin's foot jabbing into his rib cage did not feel good at all.

All he had managed after a yell of pain from the kick was a mumbled, "Bitch!" and already the woman was on his case.

"What makes you think you can just lay there and be so lazy!? This is the fifth break we take today! Get your damn sword and let's go already!"

Suigetsu glared at the female, never moving from his laying position, with the exception of his hand rubbing over his bruised side.

"Well, little miss Four Eyes, now that you've gone and near crippled me, I think I'll stay right here until I feel a bit better."

The girl loomed tall over him, obviously not as bothered by the scorching heat as he was. Her skin glistened with sweat, and Suigetsu wondered if she was aware of the fact that by her practically standing right over him, he had full visual access up her shirt.

Not that he was looking. _Can't see what's not there_, he mulled over mentally.

Instead, he focused on her face, which was growing angrier by the moment. Not that he cared. When was she _not_ cranky?

"What did you call me!?" her voice boomed, declaring an answer.

Suigetsu scowled, "You heard me, _Four Eyes_."

"You..." she trembled, rage blazing in dark eyes covered by glass lenses, "You JER-"

A calm, deep voice invaded the company.

"Karin. Suigetsu. Knock it off."

Karin's face grew concerned, and she stepped away from Suigetsu, turning to the owner of the voice. Her face flushed, and her fine eyebrows scrunched together.

"Sasuke! We'll never get to our destination if he keeps us like this! Let's just leave him behind already!"

Suigetsu gave a grunt as he sat himself up, not giving a care that sweat and dirt stained his back. Sasuke's onyx eyes went from his frame to hers, and slowly closed. His entire being emitted waves of apathy and an overall sense of inner peace, despite his life story and noisy comrades.

"Unlike you and I, Suigetsu hasn't the stamina we have. I need his help for my plans, so we will take the time he needs."

Karin scoffed, in disbelief of how someone would actually stand up for anyone like Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, I remind you that Karin apparently has things to do as well. If you want her to stop pestering you, I suggest you think twice when you ask for a rest. The sooner we finish with this, the sooner you'll be out of each other's hair."

Both boy and girl blinked. Karin gave a "Hmph," and the crossing of her arms. Suigetsu stood up, taking the last sip of his drink before grabbing his sword from it's position against a rock and strapping it across his back.

Sasuke stood up from his resting spot as well, signaling that their break was officially over. He stalked ahead of the crew, while Karin followed behind, and Suigetsu ending the line.

Despite Sasuke's will to end the argument, Suigetsu was not done with Karin just yet.

"At least my hair wasn't cut by a complete retard."

Karin swung her body around in an instant, the hair just insulted flying around and over her shoulders.

"I can HEAR you, you know!"

Suigetsu grinned, and feigned a look of shock.

"I'm sorry! You cut it yourself?" he mused when Karin emitted a growl of what he took as pure fury.

"Well, in that case, it makes perfect sense!" he smiled, an glint of malice in his bright eyes.

Karin lunged, crying out in nothing but absolute hatred of the man she faced.

Suigetsu prepared to dodge any blows from the woman, but it seemed unneeded as the woman stopped, inches from his face. Her face was beet red in anger as she berated him.

"You think you're so smart, and so funny, is that right?! Let me tell you, my _hair_ as well as my _life_ is none of your fricken' business! If you had a _brain_ like the rest of us, you'd keep your ugly trap shut, because I'm sick and tired of you bothering me! I don't even see why Orochimaru kept such trash! You're nothing but a _filthy_..."

Though admitting to himself that her yelling in his face was indeed frightening, it did not keep him from having the urge to yawn in her face just to piss her off even more. His eyes moved from their lock on her face to the path ahead. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, eyes rested close. Obviously, the teen avenger had deemed it useless to get he and Karin to stop fighting, and instead chose to wait for the end result.

Suigetsu's eyes flared, something inside him snapping to find resolve. Sasuke has saved him, and agreed to help with his plans, if the favor was returned. (Of course, Suigetsu agreed.) And now, him and Karin were holding him back, which struck as unfair to the Uchiha. Suigetsu looked back at Karin.

This argument would end _now_.

"You're a selfish, useless idiot!" she screamed in his face. "I can't stand you! I HATE yo-uuf!"

Without warning, Suigetsu's face shot forward, silencing her lips with his own. Shock flooded throughout Karin's body, keeping her figure standing still. Only her eyes moved. Frantically, they searched for a meaning, and for a reason as to why her muscles just stopped. It wasn't some technique, she was sure of that, but it was hard coming to terms that being startled was enough to freeze her solid.

Somewhat frightened (Which was a lie on her part; she was deathly afraid...it was just her brave front that wouldn't allow her to accept it.), she stared into Suigetsu's face with drooping lashes. His eyes were closed, eyelids smooth as if he were asleep. There was no irritation featured on his face, not in the form if knitted eyebrows, not in the form of stress lines on his forehead. There was a trail of shimmer on his skin, obviously from sweat. Karin wasn't stupid, though; it was like an oven outside, and her face possessed a similar trait.

The heat was increasing swiftly, she noted. She moved to push the boy away, but he acted first, pushing his lips to deepen the intimate act, and she felt her muscles stop again. It was too much, the heat, the kiss, and the lack of oxygen. Her face scrunched in discomfort, but growing light-headed-ness caused her to lose focus, and her eyes finally closed, giving up on fighting back.

Suigetsu could feel it on his lips when Karin gave in. He smirked ever so slightly, knowing that complete control of the situation was in his hands...or mouth, rather.

The man was quite surprised when Karin hadn't done a thing to prevent him from slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth; not that he was complaining, but she just _hated_ him _so much_.

Karin's only response was something between a mean and a squeak, and Suigetsu almost laughed at how pathetic she could really be. Should one really act so obnoxious when she couldn't even react correctly to a kiss from your enemy?

Suigetsu's bright eyes squinted open, and glanced at Sasuke. The boy was glancing at them with a scowl. He could read the Uchiha's face like a good book.

_Whatever you're doing, hurry up. We have places to be._

Suigetsu smirked one last time. All of a sudden, Suigetsu's sharp teeth bit into Karin's tongue, not so hard as to draw blood, but definitely enough to _hurt_. Her reflexes seemed to return like magic; she screamed and pulled away so quickly, they were separated by a good seven feet by the time the man blinked. Her glasses were crooked, and her face was as red as blood. She opened her mouth to yell, curse him probably, but her tongue felt swollen, and so she clamped her mouth shut, frustration written all over her body.

Suigetsu gave an innocent smile as he called to her, "Watch out, Karin. My bark is less than my bite."

In the corner of his eye, Sasuke smirked, and turned away, continuing his earlier path.

Suigetsu and Karin followed behind, though never coming within the seven foot range she had silently set. Suigetsu couldn't be more satisfied; the annoying, stuck-up woman never touched him, nor spoke to him, for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
